Sparks
by Zut Alors
Summary: Short DC drabble. Thinking about adding more drabbles to this, so review and request pairings!
1. Sparks

Short drabble. Review please. Thanks in advance, becuase I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO REVIEW.

**By- **Zut Alors! (Rachel)

**Rating-** High Teen

**Pairing- **Dana/Chase

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Zoey 101 or any of its characters.

The kisses lost their spark, and it seemed like he just wasn't there anymore. Those touches were empty, and she wasn't making love, she was just having sex with him. She wanted to feel more, she needed to feel more. But she couldn't. It was like part of him was missing, and it couldn't be replaced.

What Dana ment by that, she didn't know. She thought she loved him, she thought all those years missing him meant love. But what Dana found out, that it was just want. A want that quickly went away. She wanted him, she was hungry for him, and only him. But she was satisfied so quick.

A deep craving for him wasn't going to last forever. Dana wanted what she couldn't have, and she thought she couldn't have him. She thought she couldn't. But she ended up getting him, and it just wasn't enough anymore. He wasn't enough. It was a deep, almost animalistic craving, with no real emotion, passion, or love behind it.

She wanted Chase.

Why Chase? Dana didn't know. He was her best friend, and it wasn't that raw craving she had with Logan, it was way worse. She didn't just want to feel her lips agaisnt his, she wanted him.

Not just that physical touch, but the emotional touch too. That spark that seemed to fade with Logan. There was no emotion with Logan, but with Chase, the spark was not only physical, but she could feel it in her mind too. He had set her on fire.

But maybe that spark was never there? Maybe she had imagined that whole thing? That craving, that deep physical craving that ran through her maybe created that spark?

Yes, Chase was what she wanted. Dana didn't just miss Chase, she needed him. She didn't just want him, she was in deep, deep love with him.

This was just something she could never manage to feel with Logan.

That was the first of my odd pairings drabbles. I'm going to try to do more, and do as many odd couples as possible. Request if you want, but I don't think I'll be able to pull off slash, so I wouldn't even ask. I'm thinking of doing Nicole/Logan next? Not sure how, but I'll figure it out.


	2. Smothering

Another short drabble. This is becuase I got 2 reviews in a really short period of time! THANKYOUTHANKYOU!

**By- **Zut Alors! (Rachel)

**Rating-**High Teen

**Pairing- **Nicole/Chase

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Zoey 101 or any of its characters.

000

Chase felt smothered.

He loved Zoey, he really did, but this smothering, it was just too much.

Every day it was the same thing. Get up. Eat breakfast with Zoey. Walk to class with Zoey. Sit next to Zoey in class. Eat lunch with Zoey. Go back to class with Zoey. Do homework with Zoey. Hang with Zoey. Eat dinner with Zoey. Hang with Zoey more. Go to bed.

Don't even get him started on weekends.

Zoey.

That was it. He loved her, he really did, but this, this smothering, was too much for Chase's head to handle.

Maybe that was why he was in a closet with Nicole?

Ditzy boy-crazy, pretty, hyper-active, best friend of Zoey's Nicole.

It was getting heavy, more heavy than he'd ever gone with Zoey, but Chase didn't feel smothered. Nicole didn't expect anything from him. She didn't lay herself on thick, and nothing really mattered to her. She was free-spirited and easy-going. Perfect wasn't something she strived for. (Unless you counted her makeup or hair, but Chase didn't.) Her grades weren't always on her mind, and the future wasn't so close ahead.

Maybe that was why he was in a closet with her?

So Chase's shirt was coming off, and Nicole's hands were roaming his chest. He was moaning, and he didn't care who heard becuase he sure as hell wasn't smothered.

So when Zoey asked why in a few months, why he would do something like this, he would just answer with a simple statement.

"Because she let me breathe."

000

So there's the second drabble. If anything is spelt wrong in there please tell me! Thank you for the requests on couples! I was thinking of Zoey/Micheal already, and Zoey/Logan. I'm not a big fan of Quinn/Logan though, so I'll see how that works out. If you couldn't already tell, my favorite character is infact Chase.

Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
